


Moscow Blue

by MsImpala67



Series: Across the Millenia [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, But only a little plot, F/F, M/M, Magic, Mostly porn, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, Witch AU, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala67/pseuds/MsImpala67
Summary: A glimpse into the past life of Jared and Jensen as they travel to Moscow with Genevieve and Danneel.





	Moscow Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I have a (NSFW) blog dedicated to this specific 'verse/au!
> 
> spncovenverse.tumblr.com 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first installment of their story!
> 
> And a very special thank you to justanothersaltandburn, who is the backbone of this whole idea. Thank you, my darling friend.

**_Mongolia, 1291 A.D._ **

Jared drops down on the nest of blankets that’s supposed to take the place of a bed. He’s not tired, exactly. Not physically. But the monotony of every single day is getting to him. They’ve been traveling for a month now, same landscape, same cold weather, same food, and he’s lost track of exactly where they are. But it will be worth it. He knows there’s something waiting for them at the end of this journey.

“It’s the same feeling that took us to Rome, isn’t it?” Jensen’s voice comes from the entrance of the tent, a rush of frigid night air following it, breaking the warm cocoon Jared’s enjoying.

Jared doesn’t open his eyes, nor does he react to the fact that Jensen just read his mind. There’s nothing in his mind Jensen can’t have access to, and nothing Jared would ever want to keep to himself. “Yes. It’s exactly the same.”

“Strongest pull you’ve felt in the last two hundred years.”

“Yes.”

Jared opens his eyes and shares a look with Jensen. They’ve always trusted Jared’s intuition, let it lead them to new worlds and new adventures, let it guide them. It’s taken them from civilization to civilization, shown them things that rivaled the wonder of their own magic. But it’s strongest, the way it is now, when it’s leading them to  _ people _ . 

Jared felt it for the first time when he was just a child, too young to understand it. He’s never felt it as strongly as that first time, never been as sure of it as he was the day it led him to Jensen, another lost and lonely child, the other part of himself. 

The next time he felt it strongly enough to almost hurt, not just a suggestion (like the time the feeling gently pulled them away from their home to discover new places) but a real  _ need _ , it took them to Rome. To Genevieve and Danneel. 

And now, that same need, just as strong as two hundred years ago, is pulling them to Moscow. Jared isn’t certain who or what they’ll find there. But he won’t be able to breathe fully until they find out.

“Where are our wives?” Jared asks, changing the subject because there’s not much else to say on the subject.

Jensen grins a little before he answers, because they aren’t their wives, not really. It isn’t entirely inaccurate, however. They love the two women, and they have the papers proving their legal matrimony because it makes existing in the normal world so much easier. But it definitely isn’t the only truth, the biggest truth, or the simplest. 

Jensen waves his hand, putting out all but a few of the candles and lanterns lighting the tent, until there’s just a small, soft glow around their bed. 

“ _ Our wives _ rode into the village to trade for fresh horses, and to explore a little. Which means I get to spend some time alone with my husband.”

Jared opens his arms for Jensen to settle into, burrowing under the heavy materials that will keep their bare skin safe from the icy mountain air when they undress. He laughs a little as Jensen gets comfortable. Men can’t have husbands, and even if they could, it wouldn’t be the right word for what  _ they _ are. It’s not a large enough word, not consuming enough, couldn’t possibly convey just how tangled and connected and  _ bound  _ their souls are. 

Even so, the word stirs a possessive warmth in Jared’s chest, and he’s still smiling when Jensen’s lips find his. They’re not as soft as usual, a little chapped from the wind, but they’re still Jensen’s, full and slotting between Jared’s with perfect ease, right where they should be.

_ Men should have husbands _ , Jared thinks. He enjoys Genevieve,  _ all  _ of Genevieve, but men do this so much better. Or maybe it’s just Jensen.  _ Jensen _ does this so much better. 

His thoughts stop there, when Jensen slides a hand into Jared’s hair, pulls back to expose Jared’s throat, and starts sucking at his pulse, making his mind go blank. Hot flames shoot from his tongue into Jared’s skin, warming him from the inside out, making the pelts and quilts on top of them unnecessary. 

Jared sighs and pushes into Jensen’s body, letting their chests meet and their cold feet tangle. He still gets excited at this, still reacts the same way every time they touch. 

“They’ll be back soon, I expect,” Jensen murmurs, hands searching out the hem of Jared’s shirt and sliding underneath it. “We may not have time to finish.”

“They can watch,” Jared shrugs. “Or they can join us.”

Jensen smiles and nods, pulling Jared’s shirt off and settling back in, his beard scratching Jared’s skin as he licks over a nipple. 

Jared stretches and sighs beneath the heavy, warm weight on top of him. “We should go to cold climates more often. I like when you grow a beard. And your hair is getting longer, too.”

Jensen rolls his eyes, but doesn’t stop sucking on the nipple between his teeth. He hates the cold, hates the long hair, but suffers it because it keeps him warmer. Jensen misses the mild weather of their home, of the seashores they haven’t seen in far too long. Warm breezes and sunshine. Jared does too, but the red of his skin where Jensen’s beard has irritated it almost makes the cold worth it. 

Jensen moves lower, tongue dipping into the lines between muscles on Jared’s stomach, teeth biting in until Jared squirms and groans. 

“Roll over.”

Jared tosses the covers back and grits his teeth against the chill, but he knows he won’t be cold very long. They both shuck off the rest of their clothing, and then he does as he was told, lies down on his stomach so that his back is presented to Jensen. 

Jensen’s a little rough when he slides his hands down Jared’s back, digging into the meat of his muscles before he lifts up, brings his hands down hard to smack against the fat of Jared’s ass. After the all day ride, Jared’s muscles  _ need _ a little rough, need to be used until the stiffness is gone. They’ve fucked their way through this journey just to keep their bodies limber, and Jared loves it. 

He lets his head fall to the blanket he’s stretched out on and tries to relax into Jensen’s hands as he rubs at him again, pulling his legs apart and kissing his way up one of Jared’s thighs. It doesn’t take him long to get to his goal, to flutter his tongue over Jared’s hole, hot breath washing over Jared’s skin, taking away the bite of the cold air. 

They don’t have to speak. Jared is allowed to just lie there and enjoy this, to let himself be lulled by Jensen’s slow tongue, circling softly, barely pressing, no intention other than to give Jared this gentle pleasure. He sighs a little, lets his mind drift and wander, but it stays on Jensen, on memories of exactly this, of a million different touches that were just as good, that meant just as much, lifetimes of  pleasure they don’t deserve. 

Jensen brings him back to  _ this  _ moment, however, to  _ this _ touch, when he hums a contented sound, the vibrations tickling places deep inside Jared, making his fingers curl into the blankets. 

“Please,  _ elskan min _ ,” Jared groans. “Let me feel you.”

Jensen grins even as he tries to push his tongue inside. “After I taste you.”

Jared groans and pushes back against Jensen’s face, feeling that beard scrape against the skin of his ass.

“Am I allowed a taste, too?” Genevieve’s voice is full of humor as it echoes through the tent. 

Jared doesn’t rise, Jensen doesn’t pull away. They both just turn their heads to find Gen and Danneel at the front of the large tent, pulling their furs off and smiling. Danneel’s smile is sweet, Gen’s is hungry, and both are eager. 

“Told you they’d join us,” Jared grins.

Jensen slides up Jared’s body and whispers in his ear. “I’ll fuck you last, after they’re asleep. You can fall asleep with me still inside you if you want.”

Jared nods, rolls over to give Jensen a fast, wet kiss, then sits up. “How was your trip into the village?”

Gen laughs. “Not nearly as entertaining as what’s going on in here. We can talk later, yes?”

After the furs are discarded, they start on the layers of their dresses, reaching for each other to untie the laces they can’t reach, to touch and kiss a little because they’re as lost for each other as Jensen and Jared, because they can’t be that close to bare skin and  _ not  _ touch each other. 

And once they’re naked, they fall into the makeshift bed, hands and mouths searching. 

Gen naturally finds Jared first, her dark eyes wide and ready, her tiny body crawling to settle over his. She kisses him hard, so different from Jensen, something darker, coy and mysterious in the way she teases the seam of his lip with her tongue. 

“Want me to finish what he started?” she asks, trailing a hand down his back.

Jared hears Dannel giggle, a light sound that’s cut off in the middle by a gasp that quickly turns into a moan. He doesn’t need to see them to know that Jensen’s using that tongue on her. Doesn’t matter which part of her body he’s torturing with it, Jensen can curl and twist his tongue into any crevice, over any sensitive patch of flesh and make a person scream with it. 

Jared’s cock throbs, and he decides he’s finished taking his time. “No,” he grins. “I think I’m ready for more.”

He pulls Gen onto his lap and kisses her, tasting alcohol and Danneel on her tongue. “When did you-”

“We had a drink at the inn in town. There was a vacant room, and I just couldn’t help myself.”

Jared laughs, affectionately exasperated. “Fiend.”

“You’re no better.”

“I’m definitely worse,” he agrees with a nod, then shifts his hips to that his cock rubs against the wet heat of her. “Tell me what you did to her.”

“I spread her legs and buried my face in her,” Gen breathes, voice catching on the word  _ buried  _ as Jared pushes up into her, buries himself. “Same as Jensen was doing to you.”

Jared ruts up into her slowly, letting her roll her hips around, her cunt already dripping wet from her time at the inn. She’s loose and ready, and he knows it wouldn’t take long to finish her off, but he stays lazy, keeps his movements easy. 

“Turn around,” Jared suggests. 

In a few simple movements, she’s sitting in his lap facing the opposite direction, her back to his chest, his head looking over her shoulder so they can both watch the others. Danneel is on her back, legs wrapped around Jensen’s head as he does whatever he’s doing to make her squeal. She grabs at his hair, her breasts heaving perfectly, back in a beautiful arch that an artist could spend months painting. 

“They are exquisite,” Gen purrs, sliding up and down on Jared’s cock like it’s an afterthought, like the real pleasure is coming from the scenery in front of them. 

Jared watches the clench of Jensen’s muscles as he rubs Danneel’s thighs, pushes his toes into the ground to propel himself forward and farther into her. 

“They are,” he agrees, sliding a hand between Gen’s legs to rub against her. 

Jensen finally pulls away long enough to take a breath, his face shining and damp. “Dee,” he gasps, “I’m not the only one who tasted you tonight, am I?”

Danneel giggles and glances over at Gen. “Of course not. Gen always gets what she wants.”

Jensen smirks, arrogance all over the set of his shoulders. “Did she fuck you? Put her fingers inside you?”

“No,” Danneel admits. “I saved that for you and your cock this time.”

Jensen crawls up to settle his hips between her still spread legs. “Good girl,” he purrs, thrusting into her in one smooth roll. 

Jared and Gen keep their slow non-rhythm, just kind of moving against each other with no real purpose, both of them watching Jensen and Danneel, at the dance of their bodies as they roll together, groans sounding almost like a harmony. 

Danneel explodes all over him twice, loud and wet and sweet, laughing with the relief of it both times, pulling him closer afterward and forcing him to keep going. 

At some point before the third time, Gen starts really moving on Jared’s lap, leaning back against his shoulder and turning her head so their tongues can meet while she grinds down on him. Jared’s large hands find her hips, his fingers overlapping on her tiny, flat stomach and helping her move faster, harder.

He buries his face in her dark hair, the scent of her making him wonderfully dizzy. Neither pair is watching the other now, but Gen comes right with Danneel anyway, so in tune with her that she probably would have come with her even if Jared wasn’t touching her. Jared groans as she shudders around him, the grip of her on his cock so sharp and sweet he wants to come, too. 

But not yet. 

Gen slides off of him, apparently satisfied for now, and leans down to suck him clean of her, to give him his own satisfaction. He winds his fingers in her silky hair and basks in her soft little mouth, but he only has eyes for Jensen. 

Jensen is still on top of Danneel, slamming into her more for himself now than for her, tilting his head so that he meets Jared’s eyes. 

They feel it together, share the experience like they share everything else, and before Jared can stop himself, he’s spilling down Gen’s throat, watching Jensen spill into Danneel’s cunt, all four of them moaning like it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to anyone. 

Danneel pulls Jensen down for another kiss, and Jensen lets the moment fade from Jared, saves this kiss for Danneel only. Jared doesn’t mind. 

Once they’ve recovered, caught their breath and stretched out under the covers to actually get some sleep, they talk.

“The village is frightened,” Gen says. “They don’t know they are, but I can feel it.”

“Frightened of what?” Jensen asks, propping himself up on his elbows.

Danneel snuggles closer to Gen, pulls Jensen in behind her so she’s surrounded. “The end of the dynasty,” she sighs, content and sleepy. “Khan’s conquests haven’t been going well, and he’s old and ill. Change is coming.”

Jared considers this for a moment, but he can’t quite connect with it in a way to make him care. Human struggles usually fascinate him. He’s watched the birth and death of civilizations, has watched the world grow and change and develop into something greater than itself. This is exactly the kind of thing he loves to discuss, to wonder about.

But he can’t tonight. Or tomorrow. Not until they get to Moscow. Not until he finds whoever is waiting there. Then he can go back to living his life.

“Change makes everyone nervous,” he says. “It’s unsettling.”

Jensen looks at him carefully. “Are you having doubts? About our move?”

“Not a single one. But I’m still nervous.”

Jensen continues to stare at him while Gen and Danneel drift to sleep between them. It’s not a touch, he doesn’t reach out a hand, but it feels like one. It’s as good as a caress, to be looked at this way, and Jared is soothed and calmed as much as he can be right now. As much as Jensen can be. 

When Gen rolls away in her sleep, reaching for Danneel and resting an arm over her stomach, Jared’s stare changes. He looks into Jensen’s green eyes and lets the mood shift, grow hot once again.

After all, he was promised he could fall asleep with Jensen inside of him. 

Without making a sound, Jared lifts his hands to his mouth, sucks three fingers until they’re dripping, then reaches behind himself, stretches himself open with quick, practiced movements, ones kept close to his body so he doesn’t disturb the sleeping women. Jensen bites his lip and waits, watches from the other side of the bed until Jared nods that he’s ready.

Then Jensen’s moving with feline grace, skillful and slinky as he crawls around the tent to press up behind Jared, the women still unaware.

There’s no need for the secrecy except to heighten the excitement of it, to make it time spent just for them. They’ll stay quiet and move as little as possible, and it will feel like so much  _ more  _ for it. 

Jensen wraps an arm around Jared and pulls him back against his cock. Jared grabs his forearm, digs into the solid muscle there as Jensen pushes in because it’s the only way to stop himself from moaning with it. Five hundred years and he still hasn’t learned not to die on Jensen’s cock, not to sound like a whore on nights like tonight when he’s got nothing else keeping him warm and he feels like he’s on a ledge. Jensen will hold him back from falling. 

Jensen moves slow and lazy, sleepy thrusts that don’t quite count, nudging his way to being buried to his balls. 

And then he stops. 

Jared is throbbing hard, dying to get his hands on himself, or better yet, to get Jensen’s hands on him. 

But that’s the whole point. 

He takes a deep breath and settles into it, waits for their heartbeats to align, feels Jensen throbbing inside him with the same rhythm. 

And that’s how he falls asleep. 

He dreams of bright blue skies, winter blue, sunny and frigid. 

He dreams of Moscow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! XOXO


End file.
